


Promises made along the way

by baylisself



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M, No Beta, Post-Time Skip, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylisself/pseuds/baylisself
Summary: Golden Deer route where Felix joins the Golden Deer and Sylvain stays behind. AU, as I changed a few thingsSylvix Week 2019, Day 1: Promises/Reunion





	Promises made along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just stumbled upon this so I'm wicked far behind, but I'll try to catch up!  
Sylvix Week 2019, Day 1: Promises/Reunion

In hindsight, it was clear to Sylvain that he had made a horrible mistake all those years ago. Professor Byleth had asked him to join the Golden Deer and It had been such a simple and casual request, no big deal. Felix had been standing beside Byleth, his intentions made clear by the Golden Deer pin on his cloak. All Sylvain had to do was say “yes” and he would be a part of the Golden Deer, at Felix’s side. But no, like an absolute idiot, he had refused. The reason had been so silly, looking back - Hanneman was teaching him reason skills and Sylvain wanted to stick with it. Byleth didn’t seem to have any experience with that at all. And so he had stayed in the Blue Lions, making that officially the worst idea he had ever had.

Of course, he didn’t realize at the time what a life altering decision it had been. Switching classes shouldn’t be a big deal, it shouldn’t affect the entire path of your future, it shouldn’t affect your very LIFE. A single decision made by a young dumb teenager shouldn’t lead to fucking DEATH. And yet here he was, fighting a losing battle at Dimitri’s side.

And it was all for nothing, all so incredibly foolish. Sylvain could understand why Dimitri wanted to kill Egelgard, he could understand his desire to fight the Empire. But why, just WHY would he not join the Alliance? As far as Sylvain could tell, they weren’t enemies, it seemed like they even had the same end goal. It was clear that the Kingdom didn’t have enough forces to beat the Empire; joining with the Alliance was the only possible route to success.

But the reason was simple - Dimitri was batshit insane. Overrun by bloodthirst and revenge, he had become a blind raging beast - pitting them against their former allies and friends, dooming them to failure. Sylvain gripped the lance at his side, his arms numb from exhaustion. He rubbed the sweat and blood from his forehead with his hand, but his hand was just as dirty as the rest of him.

“KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!” Dimitri yelled, charging ahead of him, stumbling as he ran, several arrows sticking from his side and back. This was it then, huh. He never imagined he would die this way. He remembered his first day at Garreg Mach, so full of hope and joy at his future prospects. There had been beautiful girls all around him and his dearest friends at his side. Felix was only two rooms away. Felix, his very best friend, the person he cared for more than anyone. Things had been looking so positive, so bright. And then it had all gone to hell.

He had seen Ingrid earlier in the fight; she at least had been smart enough to switch sides while there was still time. Sylvain had met her eyes and shook his head and lowered his lance. She had not followed him and Sylvain was so thankful. He wouldn’t kill her, and he didn’t want her to live with the knowledge that she had killed him. He had managed to not kill any Golden Deer so far, only raising his lance to face the Empire. He knew he was going to die today and he wanted to die with a clean conscious.

They approached the ballista in the middle of the battlefield and Dimitri stormed up the hill without a second glance at his companions. He didn’t care about Sylvain anymore. Goddess, this was so meaningless. Two mages cornered him in a pincer attack along the wooden barricade, and he fell back, their fire burning into him. He stumbled to his knees before struggling back up for a final strike. He hit the closer mage on the side with a sweeping blow, and then stabbed down through his stomach. He looked up at the last mage, prepared for the end. But the mage let out a silent scream and collapsed - the point of a sword had pierced his stomach from behind.

And there was Felix. The person Sylvain wanted to see the most before his death, and also the one person he never wanted to meet in battle. Sylvain’s heart pounded and his mind grew fuzzy. Felix’s body had grown leaner and more muscular in the past five years, and his new uniform complimented his physique. He wore white and teal with thigh high boots. Thigh high boots! How ridiculous, how incredible. The fur cuff along the top of his cloak accentuated his fiery eyes and dark hair. His face was stronger, more angular, and much more handsome.

Beyond being best friends, Sylvain had always been in love with Felix, for as long as he could remember. He had confessed to Felix just before the war started, and Felix had just stared at him, slack-jawed in astonishment. Unreciprocated love hurt, but Sylvain had accepted it. He hadn’t expected his feelings to be returned after all - Felix never showed any interest in romance with anyone. Sylvain was fine just being at his side.

Not like this though, never like this - facing each other, weapons raised. Felix’s eyes widened when he saw him, and his lips pursed into a straight line. He raised his sword and crouched into a defensive stance.

Well, that answered any lingering questions Sylvain might have had - Felix was his enemy now, and this was as good a place to die as any. Sylvain nodded slowly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Felix. Long time no see.” Felix circled him warily, watching his every move. Sylvain swallowed the sick feeling that was rising in his throat. “Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?”

Felix paused slightly, but he did not lower his sword, he did not flinch. "I remember,” he growled.

"Well, seems we're about to kill each other,” Sylvain said softly with a small twisted smile. He knew Felix - he would never back down. He was stubborn and strong and willful and wonderful, and now Felix would kill him. Sylvain’s heart pounded deafeningly as he raised the lance in front of him.

Felix scowled, "Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first."

Sylvain was overcome with sadness, regret, calmness, and peace. His wished he could stay alive in this new world, he wished he could stay at Felix’s side forever. But at least his love would live on - at least he was on the winning side. Sylvain nodded as Felix charged and he dropped the lance. “I will,” he said and darkness fell upon him.

*****

The first thing he felt was a terrible throbbing pain. It was all around him, like someone was squeezing his entire head between two boulders, until his skull threatened to pop. He grunted in agony and he heard a voice hiss at him, “Stay quiet, you fool. Absolute idiot. FUCK!”

The voice sounded familiar. He could feel his body now, he was flattened on the ground with his knees curled up towards his face. He struggled until he could open one eye, and he saw a man’s back - a teal cloak with loose dark hair. Felix? Oh no, if Felix was here, that must mean they were both dead! But Sylvain had dropped the lance, what had gotten Felix? He grunted again, and Felix whipped his head around and glared at him, his eyes full of… fear? What the hell was going on?

“Sylvain! I said be quiet! We’re not safe. Please,” he whispered and turned his back again. Then he sprinted out, meeting a mounted knight head-on. Sylvain lay as still as he could, eyes clenched shut against the searing pains wracking through his skull. He could hear the clang of blade against armor, and the shouting of soldiers all around him. He shrunk down into the dirt, trying to disappear.

He must have passed out then, because the next time he opened his eyes it was twilight and the sounds of battle were gone. He heard only voices and footsteps, slowly getting closer. “Here he is,” a familiar voice said, and Sylvain looked up to see Felix, Claude, and the Professor. The Professor looked quite different, his hair a minty green color.

Claude nudged Sylvain with the end of his bow warily, and Sylvain groaned. Byleth tipped his head to the side and asked, “Are you sure about this Felix? I trust your judgement, but he fought against us.”

Felix shifted uneasily from one leg to the other. “Yes, I’m sure. Sylvain’s a moron, but he means us no harm. Please, I…. I ask you for this favor.” What was going on? Sylvain tried to speak, but only managed another groan. Felix’s jaw was clenched and he was staring fiercely at Sylvain, a silent “SHUT UP” as clear as could be on his face.

Byleth nodded. “Very well. Claude?” he asked, looking at the archer, who was thoughtfully rubbing his hand along his stubbled chin.

“Sure Teach, that’s fine with me. I never felt right about fighting our friends and former classmates anyways. Considering what Ingrid told us when she joined us, I don’t exactly think everyone was on board with the way Dimitri was handling things. And since he’s gone now… “

Ah so Dimitri had fallen. Sylvain should have felt horror and anger at that thought, his King and friend stuck down. Instead, all he felt was sadness with a small twinge of relief - maybe this nightmare could finally end. He didn’t even care what happened anymore, about politics or which side won, he just wanted peace.

Byleth knelt beside him then and he felt a small trickle of healing magic flow into him. The hammering in his head slowed, and he breathed at the lessening pain. “Sylvain?” Byleth asked, peering into Sylvain’s eyes.

Sylvain shifted himself into an upright position and gave a lopsided grin that probably looked more like a grimace. “Hey Professor. Thanks… for that.”

“Sylvain, I need to know if you will swear allegiance to our cause. We fight to stop the Empire, we fight to unify Fodlan. What say you?” Byleth asked, one hand on his sword pommel, and his eyes searing into Sylvain, watching for deceit.

“Oh Goddess yes, please. I… I’m so sorry I didn’t join sooner, I’ve regretted it every day. If you’ll accept me, I… I’d like nothing more,” Sylvain said, barely daring to believe this was real.

The edges of Byleth’s mouth turned up and the closest thing Sylvain had ever seen to a smile bloomed on his face. He nodded and patted Sylvain’s arm before walking off with Claude.

Felix knelt beside him. “Can you stand?” he asked, putting out a hand.

Sylvain swallowed thickly. “Fe….”

“Not here,” Felix said gruffly and offered his hand again. “Come on, let’s get back to the tents. There’s no extra room, so you’ll have to bunk with me.”

Sylvain felt as though his version of reality was slowly being shattered underneath him. Just what the hell was going on here? “I must have hit my head harder than I thought,” he muttered as he struggled to his feet, leaning on Felix. Felix’s build was slender, but he was very strong, not struggling at all under Sylvain’s heavy weight.

“You mean when *I* hit you on the head? Idiot,” Felix was growling, dragging Sylvain along.

Felix fell silent until they entered the tent, and he unceremoniously pushed Sylvian to the ground. He closed the tent flap and whirled back to Sylvain. Sylvain wasn’t sure what he expected, but tears were definitely not one of the top contenders. Sylvain reached his hand up stupidly, and said “Hey Fe, I….”.

Felix slapped his hand away and interrupted, “You are so STUPID! Just what were you thinking, dropping your lance like that? Goddess, I could have KILLED you! I’d already calculated how hard to strike and then you went and did that, like an absolute moron! So fucking reckless. What if I HAD killed you, huh? Should I have killed myself then as well? Are you TRYING to break our promise, or what?” Felix snapped angrily, his shoulders shaking.

The words whirled through Sylvain’s brain. “Fe, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You should have known! Why wouldn’t you know?” Felix asked, one hand on his hip. Sylvain reached out again and Felix did not resist this time. He pulled him down beside him and Felix met his eyes directly, his gaze piercing through Sylvain, right to his heart.

“Shit, I… I’m sorry Fe. I couldn’t kill you. I wasn’t thinking, I just… I just didn’t want you to die.” Sylvain whispered.

“But our promise!” Felix said, his lower lip sticking out in a slight pout.

Sylvain slowly leaned forward, giving Felix plenty of time to pull back. Felix just waited and watched, until Sylvain met his lips, kissing his pout away. Felix leaned forward, his lips pressed back tightly into Sylvain’s. If Sylvain was dead and this was some kind of weird afterlife, then he must have done something amazing to be rewarded so - this was all he had ever dreamed of.

“You told me you loved me, and then everything fell apart. And I never got the chance to respond. And you’re so damn weak. I was scared... scared that you would die before I could get to you,” Felix said softly. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was leaning towards Sylvain, his lips only inches away.

Sylvain chuckled, “Wow that hurts. Am I really so weak I need a protector? I’ve gotten plenty strong, I’ll have you know. And I would never break my promise. Not unless it was to save you.” He pushed one of the stray locks of hair away from Felix’s eyes, tucking it away behind his ear. “I’m sorry Fe, I really am. I thought I already had your answer. Can you give it to me now, please?”

Felix looked down, his hands fidgeting nervously. “Are you an idiot? Do my actions not speak more clearly than my words? Obviously I love you too.”

Sylvain gasped at the warmth and happiness that rushed into his body and he crushed Felix in a close embrace. Felix turned his head into Sylvain’s chest and returned the hug, just as tightly. “Will you promise again, Sylvie? Don’t leave me. And love me - only me - forever?” he asked.

“I promise. Forever,” Sylvain replied, and he kissed Felix again.


End file.
